


Spirits in My Head and They Won't Go

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson is So Done, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Keeva Anderson is Carl Manfred's apprentice and her life falls apart around her as Markus is killed by police in front of her and her long term boyfriend Gavin Reed dumps her after finding out about her android-esc prosthetic limb. Can Connor deviate in time to help her face the demons that haunt her?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Original Female Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spirits in My Head and They Won't Go

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight timeline change to make the story work, but it's not much. Connor arrives to the station a day earlier than canon.

Keeva awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and the opposite side of the bed empty. _Typical._ She sighed as she banged her alarm’s off button and pulled herself out of bed for the day. She passed by the mirror above the dresser as she made her way out of the room. She grimaced at the glance of her under-eye bags and messy hair that she got. She never really stopped and looked in the mirror anymore. 

“Morning. Are you gonna brush your hair or are you going to the old man’s like that?” Her boyfriend sat relaxed, fully dressed for the day, in one of the chairs at their small dining room table. 

She rolled her eyes as she made her way past him into the kitchen. “Don’t start with me, Gavin. Not this early.”

He scoffed, “what a joy you are in the morning.” He took another large swig of his coffee as he watched her start to pour a cup of her own. Their medium-sized apartment had a mostly open floor plan, leaving only the kitchen island between her and where he was sitting. The two carried on with their morning in peaceful silence for another minute, but as Keeva made her way over to the table the familiar sound of their neighbor’s juicer started up. “Fucking android makes so much noise every morning. I wish she’d throw it away.” Gavin glared at the wall they shared with their neighbor’s kitchen like it was going to make the noise stop.

Keeva gave him a dull look. “Don’t say shit like that Gav. She would be making a smoothie every morning if her android wasn’t. It’s not his fault. You can’t blame every noise you hear from over there on him just because you don’t like androids.”

Gavin gave her a look of disgust. “Him? Keeva it’s a fucking machine.” Keeva simply continued to drink her coffee. She was sick of the same fights over and over again. She decided the best thing was to just not to engage. “What? You not going to say anything because you know I’m right?”

She held her coffee cup in both her hands. She leaned both her elbows on the table and avoided eye contact with the man sitting diagonally to her right. “No. I’m not responding because you’re a prick before you’ve had at least three cups of coffee.”

Gavin grunted in annoyance before getting up from the table. “I’m gonna head to work. Try not to make heart eyes at the neighbor’s android whenever you leave for ‘work’.” He put am emphasis on work because he didn’t believe she actually worked, which she did. He smirked as he washed his cup out. 

She glared daggers at the back of his head. “Try not to stare at Tay’s ass if she’s working this morning.” It was her turn to smirk as she continued to drink her coffee. It was almost gone now. 

Gavin looked like he wanted to snap back with something else, but he probably couldn’t think of anything. He knew she was right. All she did was be nice to humans and androids alike, while he truly did check out other people, specifically the landlord’s daughter who ran things at the building. 

Before Keeva really even noticed, Gavin was slamming the door of their apartment shut behind him. “Good riddance fucker.”

She got up from the table and washed up her cup. She let out a long sigh. Part of her wondered how she got to this point in her life. The other part of her knows. She set the cup in the sink and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. She settled on wearing an old pair of paint covered mom jeans, her dad’s old Knights of the Black Death band tee that she cropped, and her older pair of Doc Martins. She went to the bathroom after her clothes were on and fought with her slightly wavy hair until it was braided and the small pieces were pushed out of her face with a red bandana. She stopped for a moment and looked at herself. Her brown and blue eyes looked brighter than they did when she got a glimpse of them in the mirror earlier. A small smile formed on her face. Something about having her hair up and this outfit made her feel better about herself than she did on most days. She decided to skip makeup, she rarely wore it work anyway. After her normal hygiene routine, she grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack, picked her round sunglasses up from the dish by the front door, and grasped her satchel from its place on the floor. 

The trip from her apartment to her car wasn’t long and she was happy to be in it. It was so much warmer inside than it was out and she never really dressed for super cold weather. She spent all her time in a warm art studio, there was no reason for her to wear heavy clothes aside from her short walks to and from the car, so she more often than not opted for nothing heavier than her leather jacket. She set her satchel down in the passenger seat and groaned when she noticed what else was there. “Damnit, dad.”

She and her dad had gotten burgers together last night after they had both finished with work. She gave him a ride and he left his badge in her car. What a day, she was going to have to see Gavin again already. “Car Call Markus.”

“Calling Markus,” The car chimed back as she set the destination as the police station instead of Carl’s house. 

“Hello, Keeva everything alright?” Markus answered almost right away. 

“I’m going to be a little late to work today. My dad left something in my car and I have to get it back to him. He needs it for work.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. All work on some things here this morning and when you get here we’ll go to Bellini Paints. You have an order as well as Carl, don’t you?”

She sighed. She had completely forgotten about that. “Yeah, I do. I don’t know what I would do without you around Markus. I would lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my shoulders.”

He chuckled. The sound brought a warm feeling to her chest. “We should still have plenty of time to make it back before it is time to wake Carl for the day. I’ll see you soon Keeva.”

“See ya shortly Markus.” The call cut after that and she was left alone with her thoughts again. She thought about calling her dad to let him know she was coming, but he probably wouldn’t be there yet. She would just walk in, place it on his desk, leave a little note, and walk back out. Hopefully without having to see Gavin. _I can do this. It’s just dropping off his badge._

The car pulled up to the DPD parking lot as she finished giving herself a pep talk. It navigated itself into a visitor’s spot and she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head. She took a last deep breath before getting out of the car and making her way into the police station. The androids there all knew who she was and granted her access without her saying anything to them. She gave them a soft smile as she passed, but her smile faded into a look of curiosity when she saw her dad telling off an android. She had never seen one like him before. He had an adorable air to him as he stared blankly at her father’s angry face. She giggled a bit at the sight and felt herself relax when Gavin seemed to be nowhere in sight. “I see you’re up to your old anti-android antics again old man,” she said as she approached.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. She held out his badge in her hand. He took it from her quickly. “I was looking for that.”  
“I figured.” She turned her attention to the android to her left. “Are you going to introduce me to your new partner or am I supposed to guess his name?”

“It can introduce itself. I’m going to get coffee.” 

She turned her attention to the android completely and moved to stand directly in front of him. “So what’s your name?”

“My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife. I will be working with Detective Anderson on all Deviant related cases from now on.”

She laughed a little bit at his phrasing. “You’re a funny one aren’t you? My name’s Keeva Anderson. Don’t let my old man’s sour attitude get to you, he’s just grumpy and old fashion.”

“It’s nice to meet Keeva.”

She gave him a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you too Connor.” She placed her hand out in front of her. Connor recognized this as a friendly gesture, but he hadn’t expected anyone to offer it to him. He took her hand and he was shocked by what he saw. Both of their skins peel back, showing pristine, white synthetic arms. He gave her a confused look as his LED spun yellow. 

“It’s neat huh? I was in an accident a few years ago and they adapted Cyberlife technology to give me a fully functioning prosthetic arm. It gives me the abilty to function as if the accident never happened and I am fully adjusted to it so I hardly feel a difference, but having it opened my eyes. I am human, but my right arm looks identical to yours. If this is true are we really all that different? I mean, we can’t connect as androids can, but this has to mean something. What do you think Connor?” 

His LED still was spinning yellow. His processors had no answers to why he felt like he was overheating or the overwhelming confusion that came to the forefront of his mind. “I-”

“Don’t tell me you broke the special prototype android in the time it took me to make a cup of coffee,” Hank spat as he came back over to the pair. 

Keeva quickly pulled her hand away and both their skins showed back up like the interact never happened. She gave Connor a quick wink before turning her attention to her dad. “Of course not. He’s fine. Aren’t you Connor?”

“Yes. I am fine.”

“See? He’s peachy.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Since there are no cases yet, why don’t you go explore the station, Connor? I’m not gonna show you around.”

Connor nodded before heading off. “Your life is about to get a lot more interesting Dad.”

“Tell me about it. Why did I get stuck with the fuckin’ android?”

“Oh come on, be nice to him. It’s not a bad thing to have another set of eyes looking over things.”

Hank shrugged and sipped his coffee. The awkward tension set in. They tried to keep civil energy, but after the accident, they had never been quite as close as they were when she was growing up. She was about to try to make polite conversation, but then she heard a familiar voice coming from the break room. “Hey, bring me a coffee dipshit.” She hoped Gavin wasn’t talking to who she thought he was. “GET A MOVE ON!”

A pit formed in her stomach. “I told him he was a prick before he had three cups of coffee.” She mumbled to herself. 

Connor replied frankly, “I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

She could tell Gavin was getting pissed. “Oh...Oh…” Gavin pushed Connor in the stomach and he clutched his stomach before falling to his knee. She started briskly walking toward the breakroom. Her dad heard what she said and kept a close eye on the situation as she made her way to approach Gavin. “When a human gives you an order, you obey. Got it? Stay outta my way... Next time, you won't get off so easy.”

“Gavin Reed!” Keeva scolded as she stepped between him and Connor. “That was beyond uncalled for.”

“What the hell are you doing here Keeva? Aren’t you supposed to be at your art thing or did you quit that and become a full-time pro-android advocate?” He snarled.

“My dad left his badge in my car after dinner last night so I came to drop it off. I was planning to leave for _my job_ as soon as I gave it to him, but then you punched someone in the gut and I had to intervene.” She could feel a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. What was normally fear and discomfort around Gavin was coming up as anger and protectiveness.

“I didn’t punch _someone_ , I punched a _machine_. Besides its none of your fucking business what I do at work anyway, so why don’t you run along to your stupid little art class and let me have a fucking moment’s peace.” 

Her teeth were clenched. “It’s not a ‘stupid little art class’ is a full-time apprenticeship Gavin Christ you really have no respect for anyone!” At that moment she decided to do something that could end her relationship, but she didn’t care. “You know what an android’s arm looks like when their skin disappears?”

“What? Yeah, of course, I know what that looks like. Why the hell does it matter?”

“Because Gavin, putting your disrespect for me and my job aside. You pretty much disrespect and berate every android you come into any sort of contact with.” She held up her right arm. She couldn’t see it, but Connor’s LED went from spinning yellow to bright red. The skin peeled off her hand, showing the pure white structure underneath. “What the hell gives you the right be so mean to them when for two years of dating me and even longer of knowing me you couldn’t tell the difference between my human arm and my prosthetic one.” Gavin stood in silent shock for a moment.

She looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke. “Connor and I really aren’t so different now, are we?”

Keeva felt like she had the upper hand in the argument until his hand wrapped tightly around her prosthetic forearm. While she couldn’t feel pain there, she could feel the structure bending and moving in ways it wasn’t supposed to. “You fake bitch! You’re just as bad as the plastic prick behind you! All this time you’ve had a fake fucking arm and you didn’t tell me?!”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew this is how you would react,” her voice came out strained and Connor couldn’t just stand by any longer. He jumped forward, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other to pry Gavin’s fingers off of her. As soon as she was free Connor pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms fully around her shoulders as Gavin shouted, “what the fuck?!” Keeva’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She could feel Connor’s grip protectively tighten around her. Was this part of his programming?

Hank arrived at the scene. “Don’t you fucking ever touch my daughter again you absolute bastard!” He yelled at Gavin. Gavin merely grimaced and glared at Connor in response. It didn’t matter that Hank was between them, Connor was the real enemy as far as he was concerned. 

His eyes shifted to Keeva. The look sent chills down her spine. “I want you completely out of my fucking apartment by the time I get off today!” He and the other officer he had been talking to before Connor came in left the room and Keeva let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

Connor let her go and she turned around to face him. “Are you alright Keeva? I don’t detect any physical damage to your arm, but your heart rate abnormally high and your breathing is out of rhythm.”

She blushed a little at Connor’s worry. “Yes, I’m alright. Thank you so much, Connor. I honestly don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t intervened.”

Connor’s components were whorling at the soft smile painted on her lips. “I am happy that I could help. I do not like the idea of seeing you hurt.”

^ Software Instability ^

“Are you going to be alright to move everything out?” Hank asked, pulling her attention away from Connor. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be alright. I’ll see if Markus can help me. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Besides, it’s not ideal to move out so suddenly, but honestly, I probably would have left him one of these days anyway. We aren’t good together anymore.”

Her dad offered her a smile. “I’m glad you finally see it kid. You two weren’t really ‘working’ after the first six months. You’ll find someone else. You know, who’s closer to younger age and not a dick.”

She laughed at the way he put it, but he was right. While this would be hard and weird for a little while, it would be better for everyone in the long run and she would eventually find a healthy relationship. Maybe Gavin would too. They’d both heal, grow, and learn from their mistakes and find new paths. _Yeah, that really sounds nice._ “You’re on the right track dad. I think I should be going, I’m already late as it is.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need help moving. I know Gavin’s working long hours this morning and tonight,” Hank offered. 

“I’ll let you know.” She turned her attention to Connor. “Thanks again, Connor. I really appreciate what you did for me.”

“It was no trouble at all. I hope to see you again sometime.” Connor’s expression looked kind as he spoke.

“I hope to see you again as well. It was nice to meet you.”

^ Software Instability ^


End file.
